A major investigative program continues in the Clinical Research Center at the University of Oregon Health Sciences Center on the endocrine interactions and palliation of advanced mammary carcinoma. Specific goals include a definition of the role of prolactin in the persistence of metastatic mammary carcinoma, the importance of estrogen receptor in predicting clinical response, and the use of nafoxidine and Levodopa in palliation of certain patients. Nephrology studies include a determination of the role of third factor in congestive heart failure, determination of intra-renal blood flow distribution in cirrhosis, elucidation of the etiology of hypertension following renal homotransplantation, determination of antibiotic nephrotoxicity by monitoring urinary-beta-glucuronidase, studies on the serum analysis of dopamine-beta-hydroxylase in hypertensive patients, and studies on the etiology of hypertension associated with aortic coarctation. Immunologic studies include determining the effects of Oxisuran on immune function, establishment of diagnostic criteria for scleroderma, and determining the effects of intravenous gamma globulin administration in patients. Vascular studies include the attempt to quantitatively diagnose vasospasm in patients and to evaluate various sympathetic altering drugs in their treatment. Investigations continue in determining the utility of Naloxone as a rapid detoxifying agent in patients addicted to various narcotics. An important program of study is planned for the immediate future investigating the effect of diet upon serum lipids and lipoprotein and sterol balance in man, cholesterol turnover and uptake by tissues, and diseases of lipid metabolism.